Nadie puede silenciar la verdad para siempre
by codelyokofan210399
Summary: Un fic one-shot de Last Window: The Secret of Cape West. / "Nadie puede silenciar la verdad para siempre". Las palabras de Jack Green quedaron grabadas en la mente de Rex Foster cuando su mejor amigo perdió la vida al escribir el artículo de la inquietante verdad. Y la verdad es que no piensa desistir hasta que encuentre la última pieza del puzle.


El cielo solamente empezaba a clarear, todo lo contrario que el café bien cargado que sujetaba en la mano contraria a la que apresaba una miríada de papeles con a saber qué contenido, que se apreciaba oscuro y pesado, quizás una paradoja al esperar que justamente el brebaje llevase el peso de sus párpados, no menos livianos que el mayor pedrusco del planeta. Sin embargo, había logrado leer todo lo que llevaba en su mano, todavía no sabía exactamente cómo.

La palabra "Cóndor" repercutía ambigua en su cabeza: había escuchado ese nombre millares de veces en las últimas semanas, y no era precisamente porque fuese un experto en avicultura. Lo que era consistía en un mester muy distinto: era periodista, y a las únicas aves carroñeras que se enfrentaba era a los miembros de la banda criminal conocida con el nombre de una. Una organización delictiva formada por ladrones de joyas de colores tan variados justamente contrarios al negro con el que importante información sobre ellos se redactaba sobre el blanco de los papeles. Y es que esa tarea, precisamente, era lo que un periodista debía hacer. Lo que Rex Foster debía hacer. Plasmar información sobre un papel, de hecho en más de uno, pues los que portaba consigo no eran precisamente pocos.

Eso, por otra parte, debía de deberse a algo. La cantidad de folios determinaba la importancia del asunto tratado. Por lo tanto, aquello tenía que ser algo de índole significativa, razón por la cuál el rebote de la sonoridad de la palabra "cóndor" en su cabeza era solo comparable a la encarecida apelación de su compañero y amigo Jack por vía telefónica, que también vagaba confusa por su mente. Jack Green, periodista asimismo, por descontado, le había pedido a su camarada que le echase una mano con cierto artículo que estaba escribiendo. Como su amigo, no iba a negarle un favor, pero no salía de su curiosidad: Jack podía decir cuanto quisiera que era algo nimio, pero su emocionada voz y su reciente parsimonia en el trabajo le desmentían, además de que Rex le conocía más que bien.

Y por si alguna duda todavía le asaltase por el hecho de estar aletargado de buena mañana, el hecho de que Jack ya estuviese ahí, tan despierto y despejado que ni con un buen chorro de agua fría, sin despegar la mirada del antiquísimo monitor el cual reflejaba un buen puñado de caracteres, leyendo y releyendo dedujo que por milésima vez, se lo confirmaba mejor que cualquier otra prueba concluyente.

—Disculpa mi sarcasmo, pero buenos días.—le saludó Rex, adoptando una expresión circunstancial.—Aunque lo que me sorprende es que solo haya seis vasos de café vacío sobre el escritorio.

—No son míos, acabo de llegar y ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a sacarme un café de la máquina.—respondió Jack, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Lo de que no te ha dado tiempo me lo creo. Lo de que acabas de llegar, no tanto. Ahora no me digas que esas teclas que hay marcadas en tu frente son en realidad marca de la almohada, Jack.

—Lo son, en serio. Me he dormido sobre el teclado, así que eso se ha convertido en mi almohada.—rio Jack, con sorna.—Más que sentir haberte mentido, siento haber pensado que te lo creerías.

—Si no querías que me lo creyera, no haberme dado tantas pistas. Tantos cafés vacíos, las marcas de teclas en tu frente y tus ojos hinchados hablan por ti.

—Sí, esa es la verdad, y ya que he pasado la noche en vela por ella, no quiero ser tachado de hipócrita. Perdone usted, señor súper detective Foster.—se mofó, con una carcajada simpática.

—¿Detective, yo? Vaya, Jack, no sabía que a banda del curro escribieses ficción.—replicó Rex, alzando una ceja.

No se lo había aconsejado directamente, pero recíprocamente conociendo a su amigo, dedujo que no tardaría en recomendarle que descansase un poco, así que decidió hacerle algo de caso, pues él se había tomado la molestia de adelantar su hora de entrada al trabajo por echarle una mano. Se levantó de su silla, estirando los brazos perezosamente.

—¿Lo has acabado ya?

—Casi está listo. Me ha costado toda la noche, y no quiero ser pretencioso, pero creo que va a ser una serie trascendente.—afirmó Jack, totalmente en serio.

—Eso me ha parecido. Llevo desde la semana pasada con este asunto, y creo que has descubierto algo con sustancia, Jack. Y nunca mejor dicho, te lo digo de verdad. Si consigues demostrar algo así…

—Bueno, tú me has ayudado, Rex. Esa agenda que me diste me ha resultado muy útil para mis indagaciones.—argumentó, con una sorna que nada expresaba la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por muy optimista que fuese su amigo, Rex entendía perfectamente que, si Jack y él tenían razón, la conmoción que causaría la noticia sería de mucho peso. Por eso mismo, y pese al intento de Jack a intentar sacarle hierro al asunto, entendía su persistente dedicación al artículo. Y es que a Jack, la verdad siempre le ha importado mucho.

—Aquí tienes. Mi reino por unos papeles que me han quitado tres horas de sueño.

—Te lo agradezco, Rex. Con esto, creo que podré acabar el primer artículo por fin, incluso podría salir en la publicación de esta semana.

Diciendo esto, Jack leyó rápidamente cada uno de los folios, reteniendo toda la información necesaria para la conclusión de su artículo a velocidad vertiginosa. Tras unos instantes de silencio, regresó a su escritorio, y empezó a teclear rápidamente un nuevo párrafo, siguiendo la continua aparición de nuevas letras bajo su comando con sus atentos ojos.

—"Hay un vacío gigantesco tras el sindicato de la banda de crimen organizado conocida como "Cóndor". Cóndor ha logrado evadir la justicia, obstaculizar las investigaciones policiales y con éxito vender sus mercancías robadas, pero parece poco probable que el grupo haya conseguido algo así sin ayuda del exterior. No hay duda en la mente de este humilde periodista que aún una fuerza no revelada ha estado actuando tras la sombra de Cóndor. Sin esta fuerza, Cóndor no existiría. El siguiente artículo de esta serie se propone descubrir la identidad de esta sombría potencia."—leyó Rex en voz alta, concentrado en lo que había escrito su compañero.

—¿Qué te parece? Creo que ya lo tengo. Y no ha sido fácil.

—¿Soy yo o no estás hablando solamente del artículo ahora mismo?—le inquirió Rex, pensativo, mientras en su cabeza repasaba todo lo que su amigo Jack y él habían averiguado los últimos días.

A continuación, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, determinantes. Astutamente, Rex Foster había dado en el clavo con su insinuación. Él mismo lo supo al instante: la mirada de Jack habló antes que él. Sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes, además de una clara referencia a su apellido, reflejaban perfectamente la esperanza que sentía el autor del artículo por el mismo, la esperanza de que sirviese para atrapar a los malhechores… A los de las luces, y a los de las sombras. A todos.

—...Esto no es ninguna broma, Rex.—musitó Jack, adoptando una pose muy seria.—Mi teoría es que hay más basura detrás de todo este asunto de la que nos podemos imaginar…

—Así es. Una verdad inquietante.—completó el susodicho, igualmente reflexivo.

Por la expresión de Jack, se podía entrever que no podría estar más de acuerdo con su amigo. Al fin y al cabo, cuando un sindicato del crimen se mezclaba con la acción corrupta de las potencias policiales, el asunto tomaba un cariz, ciertamente, inquietante.

—Y tan inquietante. Pero esa es la verdad, después de todo. No hay otra manera de que esa banda de ladrones no deje jamás una sola pista. Solo si la policía está detrás de todo esto es posible que Cóndor actúe con tal impunidad.—sentenció Jack, firme.—Y no solo eso…

—Lo sé. Esto no se limita a Cóndor y la policía. Entre bambalinas, se encuentra también otra poderosa mano, para la que Cóndor no es más que un guante: la de Nile.

Observando a un severo Rex, Jack Green articuló un asenso con la cabeza, con las comisuras de los labios hacia abajo, y corroborando una vez más su estudiada teoría.

—Por desgracia, no tengo ninguna prueba directa, pero así es.

—Esto es serio, Jack. Estamos hablando de la organización criminal más peligrosa de los últimos tiempos. Y para colmo, la poli anda también metida en el ajo. Si realmente tenemos razón, puede estallar una buena.—aseguró Rex, consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Lo sé. Pero no podemos dejar estar algo de semejante calibre. Se trata de mucha gente que está en peligro si la policía, que se supone que debería protegerles, se alía con sus preocupaciones. Sé que es arriesgado, pero he de hacerlo, Rex. Nadie puede silenciar la verdad para siempre.

"Nadie puede silenciar la verdad para siempre." Las palabras del periodista de ojos verdes quedaron grabadas para siempre en la memoria de Rex. Su amigo Jack lo había hecho: había descubierto una espinosa verdad. Y en lugar de hacer lo más seguro para él y guardársela consigo, estuvo horas y horas redactando un artículo para divulgarla a los cuatro vientos. Para no acallarla, aunque eso tampoco acallara a los aludidos.

—El silencio no arregla nada, ¿Sabes, Rex? El silencio solo alarga los problemas hasta que ya no tienen solución. No pienso permitir que la verdad quede silenciada hasta que todo este berenjenal ya no pueda arreglarse.

En un gesto de compañerismo, y con una media sonrisa de aprobación, Rex le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su colega.

—Eres un tipo valiente, amigo mío.

—No me adules, hombre, y menos tú, que tanto me has ayudado.—le sonrió Jack, con camaradería.

—Pero el artículo es tuyo.Tú has puesto todo tu empeño en él y te mereces todo el reconocimiento que pueda tener. Por hacer que la verdad no quede en la oscuridad.

—Lo que tú digas, pero para ello, primero necesito ponerle un título al artículo. Estuve tan obcecado en el contenido que no supe cómo titularlo.—confesó Jack, algo inocentemente.

Ese era el amigo al que conocía tan bien. Algo tan importante y rebuscado como la verdad no pasaba desapercibido ante sus orbes verdes, sin embargo le costaba un buen rato percatarse de lo más obvio.

—Las cosas se denominan por lo que son, ¿No? Este artículo tuyo no es otra cosa por la verdad. Por lo tanto, no podría llevar mejor título. La gente ha de saber lo que está leyendo, y ese algo es "La verdad sobre Cóndor."—le propuso Rex, haciendo ver que le parecía incluso más obvio que sumar dos más dos.

—"La verdad sobre Cóndor." ...Sí, me gusta. Es bueno.

—Así hará justicia a tu artículo, Jack.

De nuevo con su mutua colaboración, ambos amigos habían logrado esclarecer toda la verdad. Esta vez, a Jack se le veía entusiasmado por dar luz a la verdad, de una vez por todas.

—Lo tenemos.—concluyó Rex, con las cejas fruncidas pese a su amplia sonrisa.

—Me muero porque la gente descubra la verdad.—comentó Jack, también con una sonrisa triunfal en su semblante.

Así fue. Muy poco tiempo después, el artículo de Jack, y con él su verdad, se publicaron en "Los Angeles Beat", la revista en la que tanto él como Rex trabajaban. Y también muy poco tiempo después, la voluntad de Jack quedó cumplida: la gente descubrió la verdad… Y tal como dijo, fue a precio de su muerte.

A banda del asunto que había estado tratando con su amigo, Rex también tenía otras tareas que cumplir a banda del tema de Cóndor. Ese día llegó puntual a la redacción, ni un minuto antes ni después, empezando con normalidad la que iba a ser la jornada más extraordinaria de su vida. Había otros artículos pendientes, no obstante Rex estaba más concentrado en leer y releer el que había redactado su amigo, ya impreso en el periódico. Solo cuando llegó al final y leyó la firma de su compañero, fue cuando se percató de que no estaba sentado en su escritorio, el que colindaba al suyo, como era menester. Podría haberse retrasado ligeramente, pero las horas pasaban y pasaban y Jack no aparecía. Fue cuando él también desapareció del despacho para mover algunos hilos cuando se percató de lo que realmente se estaba cociendo allí.

Jack Green no había acudido ese día a su trabajo, y ya nunca más lo haría. Estaba muerto. El mejor amigo de Rex había sufrido un accidente de coche viniendo hasta la redacción. Al parecer, estuvo demasiado pendiente de su traza con las palabras para prestarle demasiada atención a su vehículo, pues los frenos no estaban en excelentes condiciones y terminaron por fallar. Aunque a vista de Rex, esa historia solo era el guante que tapaba la mano y que el prójimo veía. Y la mano que cubría ese guante no era otra que la de Nile.

Muy afectado por la muerte de su compañero y colega, Rex hizo sus propias pesquisas respecto a la muerte de Jack, atando cabos hasta atormentarse. Aquello no podía ser casualidad. Nile terminó acallando al que optó por hacer lo contrario con la sucia verdad que les involucraba. Nile había echado el freno al entusiasmo de Jack por la verdad cortándoselos a su coche. Nile había silenciado a Jack Green, y con él, a la verdad.

Fue solo cuestión de poco tiempo que Rex Foster dejase de lado cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con ese trágico accidente. Él sabía la verdad, y siguiendo el ejemplo de Jack, no iba a permitir que quedase perdida para la eternidad. Nadie puede silenciar la verdad para siempre.

Incluso trasnochando como lo hizo Jack, Rex redactó un artículo de su puño y letra denunciando que la muerte de su amigo no había sido fruto de un accidente, sino de una actuación de la misma banda criminal en su conjunto a la que el periodista descubrió. Ya que, tras lo acaecido, la redacción había decidido no continuar la serie que el artículo de Jack iba a encabezar, Rex se iba a encargar de que, por lo menos, la verdad no brillase por su ausencia.

Pero su protesta fue efímera. Además de a la verdad, consiguieron sino silenciarle, eclipsar su voz. No porque estuviese equivocado, más bien porque no les convenía que la gente supiese que había acertado, le acusaron de redactar una calumnia tras otra, respaldando este hecho con su difamación sin pruebas. Intentó por todos los medios hacerse escuchar, que la muerte de Jack no fuese en vano, que al menos sirviese para hacer saber al mundo la verdad. Sin embargo, no solo perpetuamente ignorante, todo el mundo había sido ensordecido. El puzzle incompleto fue el fin de la carrera periodística de Rex Foster.

Con lo único que no lograron acabar, sin embargo, fue con su inquebrantable persistencia, persistencia que le llevó a recolectar toda suerte de información involucrando a Cóndor, a Nile y otros temas cualesquiera que pudieran guardar alguna relación, aunque mínima. El primer y último descanso que se permitió fue el día del entierro de su amigo. No sabía si casualmente o por un cruel sarcasmo, pero ese día también coincidió con el entierro de alguien relacionado con ese turbio asunto.

—Quiero hacerte una promesa, Jack. No descansaré hasta que todo el mundo sepa la verdad tras tu muerte. Pueden intentar silenciarme todas las veces que quieran, pero nunca lo conseguirán. No pararé hasta que tu muerte no haya sido en vano porque, como tú bien dijiste… Nadie puede silenciar la verdad para siempre.

Y nunca dejó de seguir luchando por cumplir su promesa. Si el valor de un hombre era equiparable al valor de su palabra, no era nada descabellado calificar a Rex Foster como alguien persistente. Desde aquel día, cambió las palabras de sus artículos por micrófonos de espía que usaba para investigar a quien le correspondía, mientras sus ropas y aspecto, en general, tomaron el color negro de la oscuridad en la que la verdad había quedado sepultada. Para su ironía, esa supuesta ficción de Jack acabó por cumplirse: pasó de ser gacetillero a ser detective privado, y no uno cualquiera, uno de los buenos. Las compañías aseguradoras le tenían por una joya todavía más valiosa que las que había robado Cóndor, incluso apodándole "La hiena", un animal tan carroñero como el ave que daba nombre a esa maldita mafia que, apropiadamente y bajo comando de Nile, terminó por cortarle las alas a su amigo.

Llenó la agenda de Jack, la que él mismo le regaló en su momento y se quedó tras su muerte, de toda la verdad que iba encontrando sobre ese asunto al cual se había dedicado sin descanso. Eso era lo único que le importaba de verdad, y no las pólizas de los seguros que investigaba. En realidad, no aceptaba casos en variabilidad del dinero que hubiese en juego, sino que lo hacía según la relación que tuviesen con Nile. Esa era la verdad.

Por 13 largos años, el número del mayor sarcasmo, el que designaba la mala suerte, el único que leyó la agenda, y por tanto, supo la verdad fue él. Pero una vez se prende la mecha, fácilmente todo arde. Bastó que alguien más a parte de él le echase un vistazo a la verdad para que, al poco, se produjese un cambio bastante significativo. El ex-policía que había, supuestamente, acabado con Cóndor en su momento, tenía tras de sí una trama corrupta que había quedado al descubierto. Aunque no podía esperar que la verdad no se filtrase absolutamente nada, el mundo estaba un poquito más al tanto de esa verdad por la que Jack Green luchó tanto hasta dejarse la vida. Todavía quedaba mucho, pero no le importó. Rex ya estaba acostumbrado a ser persistente.

—Tenías razón, Jack. Nadie puede silenciar la verdad para siempre.

Había sido necesario muchísimo sacrificio para un pequeño avance, pero nadie prometió que el camino a la verdad iba a ser sencillo. El único que prometió algo a su amigo fue Rex Foster, y no había dejado de cumplirlo, y nunca lo haría. Habían acabado con la vida de Jack, y habían destrozado la suya, pero la mosca no se cansaría de molestar. Sobreviviría lo que fuese necesario, porque todavía tenía una promesa que cumplir. Nadie puede silenciar la verdad para siempre. Y Rex Foster se encargaría de conseguirlo.


End file.
